


My Chef

by galaxics



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bot!Junho, Chef Lee Eunsang, M/M, Top!Eunsang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxics/pseuds/galaxics
Summary: Junho ingin tau seberapa panas head chef sekaligus pemilik dari restauran Le Clairé yang akhir-akhir ini mendapat banyak spotlight karena ketampanannya.
Relationships: Cha Junho & Lee Eunsang, Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Kudos: 4





	My Chef

Eunsang itu paling tidak suka saat ia sedang memasak atau memeriksa makanan yang akan disajikan pada pelanggan restorannya, harus diinterupsi oleh apapun atau siapapun. Apalagi, yang ia hadapi kali ini pelanggan yang sama sejak sebulan lalu. Banyak sekali komplain yang ia ajukan dan tak satupun yang masuk akal.

“Hai,” ucapnya tenang dengan senyum terbaik, sedangkan Eunsang menatapnya datar dan terganggu.

“Kamu tau ngga kalau masakan terlalu asin itu artinya kamu pengen cepet-cepet menikah?” Eunsang merengut tidak suka. Deretan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir kecil pelanggannya membuat telinganya pengang.

“ _ Maaf _ ?” Eunsang harus tetap profesional. Demi restorannya. Demi karirnya. Demi imejnya.

“Namaku Cha Junho, kalau kamu lupa.” Senyum manis itu lagi-lagi membuat Eunsang pusing. Apa mau orang ini? Eunsang selalu bertanya-tanya tapi tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang masuk akal.

“Ya, tuan. Saya ingat nama Anda.” Eunsang melirik pada pelayan yang tadi mengantarnya pada laki-laki bernama Cha Junho ini, menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

“ _ Please _ .” Ucap Eunsang meminta Junho duduk kembali, ia juga duduk berhadapan dengan Junho.

“Kamu ingin menikah?” Tanya Junho lagi. Kerutan-kerutan lelah muncul di dahi Eunsang. Ini sudah pukul delapan lewat empat puluh tujuh menit, harusnya tiga belas menit lagi restorannya tutup. Seharusnya.

“Apa makanan anda terlalu asin, tuan?” Anggap saja hari ini Eunsang sedang mencoba peruntungan atau ingin mencari tau sejauh mana kesialan akan menghantuinya. Meletakan harga dirinya ditangan Cha Junho. Membiarkan Cha Junho mengeksekusinya. Antara mempermalukannya atau malah menjunjungnya tinggi-tinggi. Terlalu beresiko dan bodoh, setelah dilihat-lihat Cha Junho ini seperti laki-laki usil yang hanya ingin membuat setan dalam diri Eunsang keluar dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

“Ya.” Jawab Junho ringan, senyuman itu tidak pernah luntur. Eunsang pusing.

“Maaf?” Eunsang meminta ijin untuk mencicipi masakan yang ada dihadapan Junho, yang lalu digeser secara perlahan.

Eunsang mengambil garpu kecil yang tersimpan rapi di lengan jaket kokinya. Mencuil sedikit daging medium rare kualitas nomor satu dengan hati-hati. Merasakannya. Menatap tajam pada Cha Junho. Senyum itu melebar.

“Maaf, tuan. Apa Anda seorang kritikus makanan? Saya tidak mendapat pemberitahuan sama sekali jika Anda akan datang.” Ucap Eunsang. Padahal, daging medium rarenya baik-baik saja.

Lidah sehat Eunsang dipertaruhkan. Karir memasaknya selama 7 tahun dipertaruhkan. Le Clairé dipertaruhkan. Jika, memang lidahnya rusak ia tidak bisa lagi memasak, hancur sudah. Tapi, Eunsang yakin kalau ia sehat.

“Bukan.” Jawab Junho singkat. Senyum tidak sekalipun luntur. “Aku seorang kritikus keseksian dari seorang chef saat sedang memasak.”

.

Gila. Memang. Eunsang tidak keberatan juga menyebut ini semua sesuatu yang gila.

Restoran tutup tepat waktu. Pukul sembilan. Harga dirinya masih di atas langit. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan, karyawannya pulang satu jam lebih cepat. Eunsang menginteruksikan pada karyawan-karyawannya dan chef yang lain untuk segera pulang. Kekacauan dapur bisa dibersihkan besok pagi, bukan?

Ya. Tentu bisa. Sangat bisa.

Kepala Eunsang bahkan masih berdenyut saat ia mengambil  _ frying pan _ itu membuat Italian Sauce. Ia melakukannya seolah dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

“Fokus,  _ Chef Lee _ .” Suara itu. Eunsang mencengkram gagang  _ frying pan _ erat. Makin pening. Ia masih berpikir. Kenapa ia harus mengikuti permainan konyol ini.

Mencoba mengabaikan. Mencoba fokus pada sausnya. Mencoba menyusun bahan apa saja yang ia perlukan untuk mendapat rasa segar saus italia. Mencoba tidak menganggap ada sosok lain yang terus memasang mata padanya.

“Kuberi 100/10 buat kamu,  _ Chef Lee _ .” Eunsang menoleh. Memincingkan mata.

“Saya bahkan belum memulai apapun.” Ucapnya masih mencoba tenang. Sering mendapat cobaan dari  _ sous chef _ dan lain-lainnya membuat Eunsang sanggup mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

“Tidak perlu memulai kalau aku sudah tau kamu itu seksi saat memasak.” Junho mengerlingkan matanya genit. Eunsang mual. Sensasinya aneh. Tapi, Eunsang diam melihat segala apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sosok itu.

“Jadi, tuan Cha Junho, apakah Saya harus melanjutkan membuat  _ Smoke Beef medium rare _ pesanan tuan atau,” suara gebrakan yang berasal dari meja stainles dengan tubuh ramping seseorang yang sengaja menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas sana membuat Eunsang memejamkan matanya.

Main table. Tempat Eunsang biasanya memeriksa makanan yang akan disajikan pada pelanggan. Junho menduduki main table kebanggaan Eunsang. Ia memunggungi sang  _ Chef _ yang masih memejamkan mata. Menahan gejolak amarah di dalam dadanya.

“Medan tempurmu sama seksinya denganmu,  _ Chef _ .” Eunsang mematikan kompor, melempar asal pannya ke bak cuci piring dengan bunyi gedebuk yang saat sedang rush hour dapat membuat pegawainya ketakutan.

Eunsang tiba di hadapan Junho, mengungkung pria itu dengan gebrakan kesal. Junho malah tertawa manis.

“Apa aku membuatmu marah,  _ Chef _ ?” Eunsang menatap tepat di mata Junho. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Malah terlihat percikan kesenangan di dalam bola mata coklat itu.

“Tuan, bisa beritahu saya dengan jelas apa mau Anda?” Eunsang menggertak frustasi.

Ia hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Dan ia ingin pulang.

“Tentu,  _ Chef Lee Eunsang _ . Saya akan memberitahu kemauan saya.”

.

Junho mencengkram kuat kerah  _ chef jacket _ milik Eunsang saat sang koki mencium bibirnya dengan kuat dan dalam. Junho ingin tau seberapa panas koki ini saat sedang melepaskan napsunya. Apakah sepanas dapur saat api pada tiap kompornya menyala dengan besar-besar sama seperti waktu makan siang dan makan malam? Apa sepanas itu?

Baru ciumannya saja, Junho sudah tau seberapa panas koki ini. Ditambah, saat Eunsang membuka lebar kaki Junho, meminta akses agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan tubuh Junho membuatnya semakin kepayahan dan ingin lebih dari chef muda ini.

Eunsang sendiri bukan tipe  _ kisser _ yang menunggu lawannya kehabisan oksigen baru akan berhenti, bukan, Eunsang tau kapan ia harus berhenti dan mengalihkan bibirnya pada objek lain yang lebih menggiurkan untuk dijilat dan dikulum, contohnya leher jenjang nun bersih milik Junho.

Junho meremas rambut Eunsang yang sedang menunduk menciumi tulang selangkanya dan Junho enggan berpikir kapan jemari Eunsang begitu cepat menyingkap bajunya. Bibir dan lidah Eunsang terlalu memabukan jika harus diabaikan begitu saja.

Eunsang melepasnya, menatapnya dari ujung lalu menatap tepat di mata, “sudah?” Tanyanya dingin yang membuat Junho bergidik ngeri.

“Tuan Cha Junho, saya di sini bekerja sebagai koki bukan pemuas nafsu primitif dan fetish liar anda terhadap para koki.” Eunsang mundur, membenarkan chef jacketnya. 

“Anda bisa pulang.” Eunsang berjalan memutari Junho mulai membereskan kekacauan dapur yang belum sempat dibereskan karena ulah Junho yang membuat Eunsang jengkel setengah mati.

“Chef, bukankah tidak lengkap kalau hanya menikmati  _ appetizer _ saja tanpa  _ main course _ dan  _ dessert _ ?” Eunsang tergelak.

“ _ Appetizer _ apa yang anda tawarkan tadi sungguh tidak memikat saya. Dan, menurut saya itu tidak pantas anda labeli sebagai  _ appetizer _ .” Junho mengerang kesal mendengar penuturan Eunsang tentang bagaimana ciuman panas yang baru beberapa menit lalu mereka bagi.

“Kalau begitu, biarkan saya menawarkan  _ main course _ yang mungkin akan mengubah pemikiran anda tentang saya.” Junho dapat melihat Eunsang menggeleng sambil mengelap kompor yang terciprat banyak saus.

“Silakan cari chef lain, tuan Cha Junho.” Junho turun dari meja stainles tersebut, berjalan ke arah Eunsang dengan garang lalu menarik lengan Eunsang sampai koki muda itu membalik menghadapnya.

Di hadapannya, Junho telah melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya, bahkan jas rapi yang tadi ia gunakan tergeletak begitu saja di atas main table yang terasa dingin itu. Ia memamerkan tato yang dipinggulnya, dan Eunsang tidak mungkin tidak melihatnya karena tinta hitam yang melekat pada tubuh Junho itu begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat cerah dan mulus.

“Wow, tato yang bagus, tuan.” Lalu, Eunsang kembali dengan kegiatannya membersihkan kompor.

“ _ Chef _ ngga punya tato?” Tanya Junho dengan nada jengkel karena hanya mendapat pujian sebatas bagus.

“Ada.” Jawab Eunsang.

“Di mana?”

“Di tempat yang sama seperti punya anda.” Eunsang membalik tubuhnya, mengangkat chef jacketnya sampai pinggulnya terlihat dan Junho dibuat hampir merintih seperti jalang kala melihat tato mereka yang ternyata sama persis.

“Seriously?” Ucap Eunsang sambil terkekeh, Junho kembali pada alam sadarnya, “anda tegang hanya karena melihat tato?” Junho mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya.

“Bulu di bawah perutmu yang membuatku tidak fokus.” Jawabnya benar-benar seperti jalang murahan, salahkan Eunsang yang memakai celana rendah sekali dengan tato bergambar angka tujuh ada mahkota di atasnya dan bulu-bulu yang mengintip kurang ajar dari balik sana.

“Kamu ngga pakai celana dalam, ya?” Tegur Junho namun enggan menatap Eunsang yang belum juga menurunkan chef jacketnya.

“Mau memastikannya sendiri,  _ tuan Cha _ ?” Junho menoleh cepat sampai Eunsang ngeri kalau-kalau leher Junho lepas dari tempatnya. Bahkan ketika Junho kembali menciumnya, Eunsang tidak lagi memikirkan tentang imejnya sebagai seorang chef muda berprestasi.

Atau mungkin memang efek karena lelah juga sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu sampai-sampai, dapur yang Eunsang anggap tempat paling suci dan tidak boleh ternoda oleh apapun ia gunakan untuk mencumbu tubuh ramping Junho. Ia bahkan kembali mendudukan Junho pada meja besar singgah sananya dalam mengecek makanan yang akan keluar, ia mengecup paha mulus Junho. Entah sudah ke mana celana kain Junho, mereka tidak ingin peduli.

Paha Junho penuh bercak kemerahan, mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hingga besar kala semakin dekat kecupan Eunsang dengan sesuatu yang menegang diantara paha Junho. Sedangkan Junho, ia hampir saja rebahan di meja lebar itu kalau tidak mengingat suhu ruangan yang mendingin karena adanya air conditioner juga hari yang semakin malam. Punggungnya melengkung, dadanya membusung, kemejanya turun sampai ke siku. Kaki kirinya ditahan melebar oleh Eunsang sedangkan kaki kanannya tersimpan di atas bahu kokoh Eunsang yang menunduk.

Junho rasanya ingin sekali menghimpit kepala Eunsang namun usahanya jelas tidak akan berhasil karena tangan-tangan Eunsang yang selalu menahannya agar tetap terbuka lebar. Junho merasa dirinya terlalu diekspos oleh Eunsang. Ia hampir telanjang dan Eunsang masih berpakaian lengkap.

“Kenapa? Saya kira anda mempunyai fetish bercinta dengan seorang chef yang masih menggunakan seragamnya.” Dan Junho tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah keras karena Eunsang mengecup pusat dirinya yang menegang bukan main.

“Suka?” Tanya Eunsang sarkas yang membuat Junho menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan jalangnya.

Eunsang melepaskan Junho, membiarkan kaki-kaki Junho menggantung lemas sedangkan Eunsang menatapinya tak berkedip.

“Mau memastikannya atau tidak?” Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat ajakan untuk Junho yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk tak berdaya di atas lantai dingin tanpa alas yang membuat paha serta bokongnya ngilu bersentuhan langsung dengan dinginnya lantai, sedangkan mulutnya kepayahan melahap sesuatu yang berada diantara paha Eunsang.

Panas dingin tubuh Junho membawa sensasi aneh yang membuat miliknya kian menginginkan sesuatu yang membuatnya mendesah tak karuan dalam kuasa Eunsang. Junho ingin Eunsang, ingin sekali.

Sampai saat Eunsang memberikan apa yang ia mau, Junho sudah kehabisan suara karena terus-terusan mendesah sejak awal permainan. Junho seharusnya menyiapkan stamina jika tau chef yang ia datangi ini begitu panas, bahkan lebih panas dan sangat mampu sekali membuatnya merintih meminta lebih atau memohon ampun karena menjadi anak nakal.

“Junho akan menjadi anak baik untuk chef Lee.” Keluh Junho kala tak lagi merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya karena Eunsang menghentikan goyangan pinggulnya hanya karena kesal pada Junho yang terus-terusan merengek minta cium.

Junho kembali merintih kala ia mendapatkan lagi hentakan-hentakan yang tadi sempat absen beberapa menit karena Eunsang harus melepas tiga kancing chef jacketnya yang memeluk tubuhnya terlalu erat dan karena hal itu Junho hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri kala melihat bagaimana bidang dan kokohnya dada Eunsang yang selalu tertutupi chef jacket dengan lengan panjang yang terkesan membuatnya terlihat cupu.

Junho meraih leher Eunsang dengan susah payah karena hentakan Eunsang yang kerasnya bukan main, ia ingin sekali memberi satu atau dua tanda pada dada kokoh itu. Junho makin dekat dengan pelepasannya kala Eunsang dengan santainya menyugar rambut basahnya di hadapan Junho.

Dan desahan panjang Junho serta tubuh yang mengejang membuat Eunsang bersikap gentle dengan membiarkan Junho menikmati pelepasannya.

“Kenapa berhenti?” Junho tau Eunsang belum selesai karena ia merasakan betul betapa besar dan kerasnya sesuatu itu. Namun, Junho tak mendapat jawaban apapun, yang ia dapat hanya senyuman teduh yang membuat jantungnya leleh seperti coklat yang dipanaskan di atas air mendidih.

“Bantu aku dengan mulutmu.” Entah ini hanya pikiran Junho saja atau bagaimana tapi sepertinya memang Eunsang ini lebih suka pada mulutnya yang kecil dan merah, buktinya tak perlu waktu lama dan Eunsang sampai pada pelepasannya.

“Maaf, aku membuat chef jacketmu kotor.” Rintih Junho sambil memakai celananya kala Eunsang yang akhirnya, akhirnya, melepas chef jacketnya lalu memamerkan tubuh kokoh berisi yang membuat Junho gemetar.

“Tinggal di cuci,” jawab Eunsang yang membenarkan letak celananya, “kuantar pulang tapi sebelumnya mandi saja dulu di belakang, ada air hangat. Aku membersihkan ini dulu.” Ucap Eunsang sambil menatap lantai yang dibeberapa titiknya terkena cipratan cairan Junho dan Eunsang.

“Aku tidak ingat alamat rumahku, boleh aku pulang ke rumahmu sampai aku ingat alamat rumahku sendiri?” Tanya Junho dengan nada menggoda. Eunsang terkekeh.

“Baiklah, beri aku sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan ini semua.”


End file.
